


Day 2 - Beauty

by moshimichi



Series: Arc V Rare Pair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Fubuki is embarrassing jfc, Humor, I don't know how to write these peopllllllllle D:, What am I doing, alternative universe, this has gotta be crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15234747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moshimichi/pseuds/moshimichi
Summary: Kaito needs advice, sure, but he’s really regretting coming to Fubuki of all people.





	Day 2 - Beauty

Out of all the people he could ask, Fubuki Tenjoin was absolutely the last resort. It was already regrettable that he was even a choice, actually. But Fubuki knew Asuka best. He was, after all, her older brother. Surely he would be able to help him out?

However, Kaito reflected from his position pinned to Fubuki’s side by one firm arm around his shoulders, it was _extremely_ regrettable that the older man was even a choice.

“Welcome to the office of the Master of Love!” Fubuki proudly declared, ignorant of the obvious way Kaito attempted to cringe away from him. By the gods, they were in a public park. It was bad enough that they couldn’t do this in a private setting, but public humiliation was really pushing it. “How might I help you, O lost, unfortunate soul?”

_I hate your smarminess and I hate you_ , Kaito thought petulantly. It might be that he was hanging around Zarc too much, considering the sheer immaturity of the thought, but it was _true_ , damn it. Yes, Fubuki was nice and all, but he was an idiot of a _ham_.

Though considering that was the exact description he usually used for his close friend Zarc, maybe Kaito needed to look at his own life choices first.

“I have a…question.” If not for his usual resting-bitch face, he most likely would have worn a look of sheer pain. As it was, Fubuki must have heard the hesitance in his voice since he was looking at Kaito like a ravenous… _puppy_ about to be unleashed on a dog treat. Not wanting to have that eagerness explode all over him, Kaito hastily added, “A _hypothetical_ question.”

“Go on,” Fubuki urged. Oh, the day his young friend crawls out of his shell and embraces the world of love has finally come! Hallelujah and the like, today was a day for celebration. Full on beaming and near blinding Kaito with his pearly whites, he asked, “Who’s the lucky girl?”

“ _No one_ ,” Kaito stressed. He would rather not tell Fubuki about his…affections towards his sister just yet. As much as Fubuki openly claimed his support for love, he would rather not find out how the older man would react over his intent to court his sister. “Like I said, it’s a hypothetical question.”

“Yes, yes,” he soothed, lopsided grin still in place. It was cute, he thought, how shy and embarrassed Kaito was being.

Clearly he did not see the unimpressed, I-can’t-believe-I’m-talking-to-you expression on Kaito’s face.

“…Hypothetically,” he started, repeating the word just one more time for the idiot’s sake, “say I…hold affections for someone.

“Someone strong, kind, graceful… Someone admirable.” Eyes unknowingly soft, Kaito sighed. “She doesn’t like to be confessed to in an overly romantic fashion and yet I’ve never seen her return even the most normal of confessions. So, how… What can I do to get her to like me back?”

Kaito cleared his throat, refusing to look at Fubuki. He knew he wouldn’t be able to make his affections known without some sort of help, but asking the other man was _embarrassing_. He could feel his cheeks turning pink, how badly was he blushing?

Fubuki hummed and stroked his chin as if to make himself look wise. Ahh, young love. The romance, the drama, the _beauty_ of it all. Staring at Kaito thoughtfully, it took him only but a moment to come to a conclusion and he snapped his fingers.

“She sounds a lot like Asuka!”

Kaito’s head snapped up and stared at Fubuki like a deer in headlights. How did he know?! He had been trying to be subtle, but was he that obvious?

“So, hypothetically,” Fubuki continued, cheerfully ignoring Kaito’s stricken expression, “since your beautiful love-blossom sounds so similar to my darling little sister, you’re right. She _wouldn’t_ like an overly romantic love confession.”

Considering the many love-stricken boys he had sent her way that had been utterly destroyed, he would definitely know.

“…What would you suggest, then?” Kaito ventured.

“Well, that’s easy! Asuka loves dueling. You have to become the embodiment of dueling!”

“…No.”

-

_No._ Kaito groaned quietly to himself, forehead pressing harshly into the brick wall. Why was he doing this? Fubuki might be Asuka’s brother and he might be a lady’s man (inexplicably enough), but he was also an idiot of such massive proportions so _why_ was he _doing_ this to himself?

“Um, Kaito?”

The blond exhaled, slowly gathering himself, before turning around with a smile pasted on. “Yes? What is it, Zarc?”

Yellow eyes blinked slowly at him, as if any sudden movement was going to set him off. Zarc, the resident champion duelist, shifted ever so slightly and eyed him with extreme wariness.

“Why have you been…acting so strange as of late?”

Kaito’s smile twitched, so desperately wanting to drop. “Whatever do you mean?”

Zarc’s nose wrinkled and this time he didn’t even attempt to hide his distaste. “Recently, you have accepted every duel from every challenger, no matter what you are doing. You also smile too much. You also altered your speech patterns to sound like _me_.”

…Shit.

“I am fully aware that my speech patterns are strange, Kaito,” Zarc frowned. “Ray has told me many times that I speak like ‘some old priest from the Heian period.’”

“…She thinks it’s cute, though,” Kaito mumbled lamely. His cheek muscles screamed in relief as he finally dropped the smile. The jig was up. If Zarc, his socially awkward idiot of a friend, had realized how out-of-character Kaito’s behavior had been, then most likely everyone else had realized as well.

“Indeed,” Zarc agreed. Although Ray often teased him a lot about the way he talked, she also told him just as often told him how cute she found it. It was perhaps the only reason why he hadn’t tried to learn how to talk like a normal person. “So I will ask again. Why have you been acting so strange? What are you doing?”

There was a long pause, one teen unwilling to answer and the other unwilling to leave until he got his answer. Then, a frustrated sigh and a quickly mumbled answer so quick it wasn’t understandable.

“Pardon?”

“I _said_ ,” he ground out, “Fubuki told me the best way to get Asuka to like me back was to act like the embodiment of dueling. I wasn’t about to act like Sensei, because that’s weird, and you’re the only other _embodiment_ I could think of.”

Zarc’s eyebrows had slowly crawled up throughout the explanation, looking somewhere between appalled and insanely amused.

“ _Oh_ ,” he mused, lip twitching into a huge grin. Kaito groaned and quickly turned back around to continue his attempt to fuse into the wall. The other male pulled him away with a laugh, forcibly dragging him off. “You are such a silly fool. There are simpler ways to ascertain her affections.”

The blond paused his attempts to pull his arm from the gloved grip, slowly translating the words from Zarc-speak to words he could understand. “…What?”

“Asuka!”

Kaito’s heart lurched and he was suddenly stumbling to a halt in front of—

“Wha— Zarc? Kaito?” Asuka’s gaze switched between Kaito, who was frozen in front of her, and Zarc, who looked a lot like an amused parent about to watch his kid make a fool of himself. “What’s up?”

“Go on, Kaito,” Zarc snickered, sauntering away with a wave. “Ascertain her affections.”

“‘Ascertain my—’ Wait, Zarc?!” Eyes now wide, Asuka gaped after Zarc before quickly turning back to a groaning Kaito.

This was why he needed better friends.

“Asuka,” he started, only to clear his throat to try again. He was tired of acting like Zarc, so he might as well do this as himself. Kaito inhaled and looked Asuka right in the eyes. “Asuka, I like you. Please go out with me.”

“ _Oh_ ,” she breathed. Her eyes glimmered, lips curling into a sweet smile. Whatever air he had managed to breathe in caught in his chest at that look. It was almost as if…

“I like you, too,” Asuka murmured, reaching forward to take his hand in hers. “And I would love to go out with you.”

Alright. Maybe taking Fubuki’s advice wasn’t so regrettable after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [here](http://moshimichi.tumblr.com/post/175733644301/day-2-beauty).


End file.
